


分离之人

by kelsey_amo



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: I cried when I wrote, M/M, it's sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsey_amo/pseuds/kelsey_amo
Summary: 被墙后反而是我第一次上AO3，对里面的很多操作都不太熟悉，如果tag有哪里打的不对的话，还麻烦提醒我一下。这篇文CP是剑始，但tag看上去像始剑，我也不知道怎么把剑崎放在前面。我是19年的第一天凌晨边听着secret sorrow和さくら ~あなたに出会えてよかった~边写的，写的时候哭惨了，哭到屏幕都看清楚。现在每次自己回顾时都还是会流泪。时间线大约为Battle Fight最终战七十年后，跟后日谈的时间有所重合，微调了后日谈的内容。关于摩托修理店的内容参考了广播剧。生命不息，创作不止！这篇是旧文，之后也会陆续创作发文的。
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 11





	分离之人

睦月、虎太郎、广濑都去世了，天音也不在了。  
还剩下橘，不过他的时间也已经不多了。  
上次跟他取得联系时，听说他虽然服用了基因治疗药，也只有一年的寿命了。  
剑崎，我们认识的人，认识我们的人，已经快没有了。  
剑崎，你现在在什么地方……  
  
***

天音临终前，想将Jacaranda留给始，始拒绝了。  
“始哥哥，你要离开了吗？”  
那时的天音连声音都变得虚弱。  
“我已经在这里停留太久，是时候换个地方了。”  
“你不等那个人了吗……”  
虽然口上从来不说，但天音心里明白，始留在Jacaranda，并不全是为了她。  
彼时，始像天音小时候那般摸了摸她的头，笑容有些苦涩。  
“不是不等了，只是……换个地方。”  
等，不等，只是无意义的选择。毕竟，我和他，是无法互相触碰，连见面都不被允许的存在啊。  
天音的眼睛已经在慢慢合拢了。她努力抬起手，像小时候那样揪了揪始的衣角，道：“会等到的，始哥哥，你要开心。”  
始没有说话，静静地蹲在天音的身边，直到天音的气息消失，手垂了下去。  
他就这么一直呆到日落，呆到天空完全变黑，只有庭院的那盏小灯亮着。  
叫“一”的年轻人走过来，叫道：“相川先生……”  
始像是这才回过神，说道：“谢谢你。”  
谢什么，他没说，一也没问。  
在一看来，祖母的朋友——这位神秘的相川先生——就这么突然地出现，又突然消失了。  
  
离开Jacaranda，始还没想好接下来要去哪儿。他路过一家花店，买了一束红百合，好像抱着花就能再看到剑崎的幻象。  
他又走着走着，走到了那间小木屋。  
那个，他和剑崎第一次真正认识对方的地方。  
木屋看上去还跟几十年前差不多。始借用橘的人脉和资金，将这块地方保护了起来。  
这样，至少还有一处和剑崎的回忆，不会变。  
冬日的寒冷，即使是不死的Joker，也是不喜欢的。  
始躺在曾经躺过的木榻上，闭着眼睛，想象着剑崎就在屋外煮粥。  
那时，还有其他Undead的存在，他们还可以并肩作战。  
想着想着，就睡去了。

***  
  
离开了中东，剑崎突然觉得很累，他改变了原有的行程，回了日本。  
路上，Blue Spade三代又出了问题。巧的是，最近的修理店，是曾经去过的那家，和老爹喝酒，梦见了始的那家。  
他犹豫了下，最终还是去了那家店。  
当时的老爹，已经不在了吧。

叮铃铃——  
“欢迎光临。”  
“打扰了，突然冲进来真是不好意思，能不能麻烦你帮我看一下这个？”  
这一次，没有喊老爹了。  
店里的是个年轻人，看上去斯斯文文的，道：“哎呀呀，真难得，这年头还有人在用摩托车呢。”  
剑崎笑了笑，没有说话。  
小店长检查了一番，道：“这个零件我得找一找，客人你先坐，桌上有刚泡好的茶。”  
剑崎道了谢，没有坐下。他看见了墙上有很多照片——他手上也有——名为真崎一剑的摄影家的后期作品，与前期相比显得更加忧郁了。  
没过多久，小店长就抱着一个纸盒出来了。  
剑崎还站在房间中央，出神地盯着墙上的照片。  
小店长笑着说：“你喜欢这个摄影家的作品？”  
“喜欢的……一直都喜欢……”  
“哇，真难得，现在还有年轻人知道这个摄影家的作品。他在我祖父时期很有名的，可惜现在……哈哈，不过这么多年了，说不定这些只是其他人挂着他名头的作品呢。”  
剑崎喃喃道：“不是别人，一直是他的作品。”  
小店长没有听清，问道：“客人？你说什么？”  
剑崎回答道：“不，没什么。”  
小店长将纸盒里的零件取出，点了点，说道：“哎呀，客人，实在抱歉，这里的零件缺了一块。我让人明早送过来，你要不要在这里休息一晚？”  
似曾相识的对话，几十年前，那老爹也是这么跟剑崎说的。  
剑崎思忖了片刻，道：“谢谢，那麻烦你了。”  
小店长摆摆手，笑道：“客气啦。”  
这一次，没有酒，没有谈笑，没有分享那些掺着一丝甜的苦味。  
  
***  
  
或许是，躺在这个地方，就会再做梦吧。  
剑崎发现，自己突然回到了那个小木屋，鬼使神差救下始，安置他的那个小木屋。  
始就像当年那样昏迷着，躺在屋内的木榻上。  
剑崎有些开心，开心到露出一个灿烂的笑容，像个真正的毛头小子一样兴奋。  
他已经很久没有这么开心过，没有这样笑过，没有这样兴奋过了。  
他像当年那样，捡了柴来煮粥。他已经很多年没煮过粥，险些弄糊了。

始躺在木榻上，是被一阵焦味给弄醒的。他醒来，发现了那个熟悉的身影在屋外，一如多年前。  
始轻轻地眨了眨眼，确定不是幻觉，轻声喊道：“剑崎？”  
声音很小，但剑崎却听见了，转过头笑了笑，喊道：“始。”  
始不确定地又喊了声：“是剑崎？”  
“始，是我，剑崎。”  
始也笑了笑，笑到一半却僵住，说道：“你怎么会在这里？我们不能见面的。”  
“始，这是梦，我的梦，没关系的。”  
“梦？”  
始有些恍惚。啊，梦的话，应该是我的梦吧。  
他就似乎这么相信了剑崎说的话，也放下心来。

剑崎端着煮得半糊的粥进了屋，将上层完好的粥盛了出来，尝了一口，有些气馁地说道：“没有以前煮得好了。”  
始直接将碗抢过去，就着剑崎刚刚用过的勺子喝了几口，道：“还是跟以前吃起来差不多。”  
剑崎宠溺地笑了笑。见到始，他总是笑得很多，比他过去一年都笑得多。  
“你那时候可没说我煮的粥吃起来怎么样。”  
“我心里说了，是你没听见。”  
剑崎就这么笑着看着始将碗里的粥喝光了，还想去盛锅里剩下的。他连忙端过锅，扔到屋外去。  
“剩下的都焦了，你可不能吃。”  
“Joker不会吃坏肚子的。”  
“吃了另一个Joker煮的就不一定了。”  
始沉默了，剑崎也沉默了。空气变压抑了些。

过了会，始先开了口。  
“你这些年去了哪些地方？”  
“非洲，南亚，中东，全世界都跑遍了。”  
始听了，样子看上去有些难过。他突然说道：“睦月、虎太郎、广濑、天音都不在了，橘也只能活一年了。”  
“这样啊……也是，他们都到了年纪了。”  
始迟疑着说道：“你……我……你封印我吧。”  
“你又这么说。我早就说过，我不会跟你战斗，也不会封印你。”  
“剑崎……”  
剑崎左顾右盼，看见始身旁的红百合，岔开话题道：“这是……送给我的吗？”  
始道：“只是路边捡的，你要的话就拿去。”  
剑崎捧了过来，心里反驳道，才不是。明明是精心包装的花，一看就是从花店买来的。  
不过说出来的话，始肯定会拼命地反驳吧。  
“始啊……”

说完这句话，两人眼中，对方的身影都开始变得模糊。  
“剑崎！”  
“始！”  
剑崎匆忙地问道：“始，我可以抱你一下吗？”  
始微微点了点头，在他眼里，剑崎的身体已经变得半透明了。  
剑崎俯身过来，张开手，最终只留下一个没有温度的拥抱。  
  
***

“剑崎！”  
始一下子惊醒，醒来发现自己仍躺在木榻上，身边空无一人。  
果然……是梦啊。也对，怎么可能……  
他的眼睛随意一瞥，却看到了被扔出木屋的锅。  
身边的红百合，不见了。

剑崎觉得自己做了个美梦，比起几十年前的那个梦，这个梦已经很满足了。  
他醒来，发现自己的怀里抱着红百合。  
红百合……始！

***  
  
红百合花，热烈的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> Later I will upload the English version. It is translated by myself.


End file.
